Aluminum alloy conversion coatings provide a combination of corrosion inhibition and apparent surface electrical conductivity. Current state-of-the art trivalent chromium conversion coatings do not demonstrate stable surface conductivity. Evidence exists that hexavalent chromate conversion coatings do not impart true electronic conductivity, but provide metal-to-metal contact due to localized failure of the passive film under load. The superb corrosion inhibition and passive film “self repair” provided by chromate conversion coatings permits them to be used in applications where surface conductivity is required. Due to their carcinogenic properties, however, hexavalent chromium coatings are heavily regulated and are thus to be avoided whenever possible.